Puffball
by Kat Loves Shizaya
Summary: What happens when Izaya gets a parrot? Well..the results are a little ironic. Shizaya.


It was a normal day in Ikebukuro. Shizuo Hewajiima was at work, as he usually was at this time, and Izaya Orihara was also doing his job as an informant broker. Or at least, so Shizuo thought. It would have never occurred to him that at two thirty in the afternoon he would get a phone call from the informant. "What Izaya?" Grunted Shizuo, slightly surprised at the sudden call. What surprised him even more was how excited the dark haired man sounded when he replied. "Get over here, you protozoan, I got something for us!" Izaya commanded. "Look, Izaya, I don't have time for-" "I'm counting from thirty-one. If you're not here by the time I get to zero, no sex for a week."So of course, being the sex addicted animal he was, he put aside all his responsibilities ((reluctantly of course, this IS Shizuo Hewajiima we're discussing)) and dashed over to his home, which was currently being shared with Izaya. Once he arrived home, he looked around for a new television. Nope. New handcuffs? Nope. A bright green parrot? Yes. And the moment he saw it, the bird narrowed its beady little eyes and spoke; "You dress like a whore!" Being the self respecting man Shizuo was, he felt slightly offended at the birds remark. "IZAYA! Get your ass in here!" Roared the blonde. He heard quick, light footsteps down the stairs and nearly choked the flea when he saw the amused look on the informant brokers face.

"Oh, so you've met Puffball then." The raven grinned, eyebrow cocked in an amused way. "We're not keeping it." Shizuo took no time with his reply, and his voice was strict and stern. There was no way he was keeping a bird that called him a whore the moment he walked into the house. "Oh! I can't believe you think so lowly of poor little Puffball here. He doesn't always say this, he mimicks whatever he hears and finds interesting. Isn't that right, Puffball?" The crimson eyed man said, mock hurt. "Isn't that right, Puffball?" The parrot chirped. Shizuo took a moment to consider this. There would be downsides, but there was also the upside of being able to call Izaya a flea when he wasn't even around to do it himself.

"Fine. We can keep it, only because it's kind of cute though." Sighed Shizuo. Izaya grinned happily, wrapping his arms around Shizuo's shoulders. "Thank you thank you thank you Shizu-chan~!" The smaller man yipped gleefully, planting a chaste kiss on the blondes cheek. It was moments like these that Shizuo realized why he even bothered to put up with the crimson eyed man that was his lover. Shizuo chuckled, and turned his head a bit to plant a kiss on Izaya's forehead. But it didn't take long before Shizuo's lips were on the ravens. The informant broker let out a tiny mewl, giving the ex-bartender access to the warm, wet cavern of his mouth.

Their mouths moved together in a heated dance of teeth and tongue, paying special attention to all those spots that made their partner moan or sigh. Shizuo broke the kiss reluctantly, panting for air, a thin string of saliva still connecting their tongues. Hurriedly, Izaya began to impatiently tug and fiddle with Shizuo's bowtie, soon succeeding and removing it from the ex-bartenders neck, as Shizuo removed Izaya's jacket and thin shirt, planting sloppy kisses on the informants neck. Shizuo pinned Izaya up against the wall, panting heatedly. The tall blonde took no time in taking off his vest, and tearing off his white buttoned shirt. Even through the panting of the two males, the clanking of buttons hitting the floor was heard.

For the rest of the night, moans and groans were heard from the bedroom across the hall. This was no surprise to the neighbors of course, by now, the neighbors knew distinctly which moans belong to who. At first, they had sent in numerous complaints, but with each one, the pair merely denied any remembrance of being so noisy. There forth, the neighbors learned to deal.

The next morning, Izaya Orihara woke up to a very loud chirp, signaling that Puffball was up and ready to eat. He slowly stood up and slipped on a robe. As he went off to get the noisy little thing some food, he swore he heard the bird say; "Shizu-chan!" He ignored it, he was probably still foggy from last nights events. But there was no mistaking the low pitched groaning sound that was obviously mimicking Shizuo's. Crimson eyes widened, terrified. "Oh shit.." And guess what the bird remarked back?

"Ohhh shit."


End file.
